Dreamland
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Mello finished his shift monitoring Light and misses his Matt. Wait, who's there?


Mello sighed. It had been a long day; a very long day, indeed. Watching feeds from Yagami's house all day was boring, stressful and tedious. Although he was home now, Mellow was still in a lousy mood, and for good reason, too.

Matt – _his_ Matt – wasn't there with him. Matt had decided to take the night-shift. And though this would let the both of them get some very much needed, and well deserved, Mello thought, sleep, Mello didn't want to sleep.

Oh no. What he wanted was much more than that…

Getting up from the couch, Mello kicked off his boots in the direction of the door. He cringed, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

_Ew. Leather boot smell. I'm going to need a shower,_ Mello thought, indulgently.

He then continued the undressing process. Pants, top and boxers. Emerald green boxers. The same color as Matt's eyes. Being, of course, the reason he'd picked them out.

Stepping over empty pizza boxes and chocolate bar wrappers, Mello made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower-head on full blast, letting the water warm up. Soon the steam rose. Mello took a big lungful and stepped in, closing the shower curtain behind him.

The hot water dripping down Mello's body, coating his hair, reminded him of the feelings he experienced in Matt's comforting arms.

Suddenly Mello heard a noise from outside the bathroom. Wary, he tried to ignore it, but he soon recognized the noise as footsteps.

"Who's there?" Mello stuck his head out the shower curtain, but no one was there. He shrugged and continued his shower.

Mello was soon aware of a presence in the bathroom with him. He was too scared to peek out again, and couldn't see any silhouette through the shower curtain, so Mello tried to breathe regularly, running a bar of soap over his stomach.

The noise of clothes dropping on the ground echoed through Mello's sensitive ears._ Fuck…_Mello thought frantically. _What to do…What to do?!_

The shower curtain pulled back behind Mello, who closed his eyes. A pair of warm arms slipped around Mello's waist as the person stepped into the shower as well.

The hands took the soap and put it on the rack, replacing it with wandering hands. Mello tensed up, freaking out.

A voice whispered right in Mello's ear.

"Calm down, Mel. It's me," Matt's voice; rich and husky, sent a shiver down Mello's spine even with the shower still going.

Mello automatically relaxed, hearing Matt's voice. He grabbed Matt's hands, covering them with his own. Mello didn't even care that Matt was neglecting his duty. Mello was just so glad to see his lover.

Not boyfriend – lover. If anyone caught them together…like that…in public, it could easily be used against one-another.

Because Mello knew he'd sell his soul to protect Matt.

Matt took a step closer, pressing his chest against Mello's back. Mello blushed at the closeness of their bodies.

Matt rested his hands on Mello's hips, nuzzling his neck.

"Mello. Oh, Mello," Matt murmured into Mello's neck. He stuck his tongue out, leaving a trail of saliva on Mello's throat. Mello shivered in anticipation. Although Mello has a hard shell, he can easily be cracked with a few well-placed touches. He'd never admit it, but Mello is extremely sensitive.

Matt chuckled into Mello's neck. Opening his mouth, Matt bit down on Mello's weak spot. Right behind his earlobe.

Mello cried out in both pain and intense pleasure. The sound echoed through the bathroom.

"Fuck," pant, "you," Mello whispered behind him.

Matt smiled against his lover and bit again. This time, more gently. He nibbled, bit, sucked and licked until a large purple hickey was left on Mello. As a final action, Matt pulled the skin on the hickey in between his teeth and bit hard, ripping the skin.

Mello's knees buckled, giving out underneath him. Matt held Mello in his supportive arms, licking the red blood flowing from Mello's neck. Eventually, once he caught his breath, Mello stood up, turning off the water.

"Let's go somewhere else," Mello panted, still weak in the knees. Matt smiled against Mello's neck and limped his lover to their bedroom.

Once there, Mello was thrown harshly onto the bed, his whole body exposed to Matt. He put his fingers to his neck, and noticed it had stopped bleeding.

Matt crawled onto the bed, too. Mello noticed that Matt was already quite aroused. That turned Mello on a lot and he felt himself hardening.

Matt hovered above Mello, his knee between the blonde's legs, arms framing his angelic hair. Matt smiled kindly, and leaned in. Their lips met gingerly.

After a few moments, Mello decided to take some initiative, and brushed his tongue to Matt's waiting lips. Matt complied, letting Mello slide his tongue in and explore. Mello was happy. Mat rarely let him be dominant in the slightest.

When Mello was content, Matt slid his tongue into his mouth to do a little exploring of his own. Matt grabbed Mello's face, pulling their faces closer, kissing him roughly. Mello moaned quietly, enjoying the attention to the delicate skin on the roof of his mouth.

Matt took this as a signal to collapse onto Mello, the whole lengths of their bodies touching. Mello gasped at the sudden contact.

Matt broke away, a devilish glint in his eye. He reached below the bed…

Mello saw a green flash out the window. Looking a little closer, he saw it was a flying pear with wings. _What the fuck?_ Mello thought. Then, a group of trees outside started jamming to 'Un tiss un tiss un tiss' by Bloodhound Gang. A large oak seemed to be the lead singer. Although Mello loved the song, something was going on. Then, a squirrel jumped onto the window ledge and spoke in Matt's voice:

"He took his vorpal sword and shield…"

"Mello?"

…Mello found himself crashing back to reality. No singing trees, no pears and no squirrels. Just Matt leaning over him, looking concerned.

"Mello, what's wrong? What were you looking at?" Mello blinked and, although he tried, couldn't remember what had just happened.

"I don't know, but I do know," Mello smiled coyly, "that you've got a present for me!"

Matt grinned. "I can't hide anything from you, Mel." Matt leaned down again and kissed Mello gently. When he pulled back up, he revealed a bottle of chocolate syrup. Mello looked at it lustfully.

Matt popped the cap and poured chocolaty goodness all over his fingers. He then put his hand in front of Mello's face.

"Lick it," he said. And Mello gladly obliged, taking each digit in his mouth at a time, working until the syrup was replaced by his saliva.

When Mello was done, Matt removed his hand from Mello's face and moved it lower. Mello expected to be entered, but instead Matt ran his thumb over Mello's tip, making Mello gasp loudly. Matt then continued and stuck a finger up Mello's hole. No matter how many times he had sex, Mello was still tight, and he moaned as Matt pushed in and out. But what was even more pleasurable was Matt's other hand, busy giving Mello a hand-job.

Harder and larger Mello grew as Matt added a second and third finger up his anus. Mello could feel it coming, his release…

He heard a voice beside his head, and he turned to see what it was. It was a white fuzzy caterpillar. It talked, sounding like Near. It said:

"This – your – sex – SCREAM!"

…On 'scream', Mello screamed and released, while fluid rushed out of his body.

Matt looked his lover in the eyes and smiled kindly. He then proceeded to lick all the cum off Mello's member.

"Don't forget I need a release, too, Mel," Mat said, pleasure and sex in his eyes. Mello nodded, glad to oblige.

Matt shifted the both of them into a comfortable situation, and rested his tip on the outer rim of Mello's hole. Mello braced himself, ready for Matt. Always ready for Matt.

Slowly but surely, Matt inserted his cock into Mello's body. After a few awkward moments of adjusting and positioning, the couple had a steady rhythm going. In the throes of sex, all formalities were dropped.

"Oh god – oh – Mihael!" Pant. Thrust.

"Yea – Yeah?" Pant. Moan.

"I love you." Groan. Thrust. Pant. Thrust.

"I – ah! – I love you, too, Mail!" Moan. Pant, pant. Moan.

Matt wrapped his hand in Mello's hair and thrust one last time, letting his cum be sewn deep in Mello's body.

The two collapsed, and Matt leaned over and breathed in Mello's ear…

Suddenly Mello got really over-heated and…

"Holy shit!" Mello awoke to find himself on the couch, still in his clothes. And alone. He looked at the clock. 3 hours had passed. _Damn_.

When he shifted to get up, Mello felt a sticky wetness in his pants. He removed them to reveal a very familiar fluid in his trousers.

_Wet dream. Double damn._ Mello chuckled sadly and pulled off his clothes (again). He then made his way to the bathroom (again), and had a hot shower (again).

But this time, his true love didn't interrupt him.

Mello went to sleep clean, tired and alone.

Again.

Well, my first story is up! I've already gotten more reviews than I thought I would! Thank you for everything. I hope for more feedback soon. If there's anything you think I could do better, just let me know!

3 XDDD


End file.
